


Becoming An Uncle

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric’s sister gives birth and Cedric goes to see his niece for the first time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Becoming An Uncle

His father doesn’t waste any time looking for something to criticize him about. He has just barely stepped into the waiting room when Goodwin announces, “you’re late. The baby was born last night. What took you so long?”

Cedric fights back the urge to say something back and instead looks to his mother. “How is she, mummy?”

Winifred shoots her husband a warning look before turning back to her son. She smiles, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “She’s doing just fine, Ceddykins. The birth was a little rough at first but the mother and baby are both healthy.”

“Can I go see her?”

“You’ll end up disturbing the baby,” Goodwyn warns. “She’s a small thing and needs her rest to build up strength; not to mention your sister after going through such a long and hard labor!”

“Of course you can, Ceddykins! Your father and I need to have a talk in private anyway,” Winifred says, glaring daggers at her husband now.

Cedric walks past the two, fighting the urge to smile as his mother immediately starts taking her husband to task in Cedric’s defense. He can always count on her to be on his side. She was the only one he had after all. He looks over his shoulder once and snickers to himself before he opens the door and steps inside.

His sister Cordelia is asleep. She looks paler than usual but he’s sure she’ll regain her strength in time. Her head is covered with a brightly colored scarf and Cedric forces himself not to look too long at it. He could never hide his own hair. 

There’s a small bassinet beside her bed and Cedric makes his way over, careful not to make too much noise. He’s surprised to find that the baby is awake. She looks so small, staring up at him with dark eyes. Cedric glances over at his sleeping sister and then carefully reaches down, mindful of supporting his niece’s head as he picks her up. She feels so relaxed in his arms and he smiles down at her as she waves one small fist in the air.

“Hello,” he whispers down to his niece. He clears his throat, rocking her a little. “I’m your uncle. You can call me Ceddy. Your mother used to call me that all the time.” He laughs as the baby waves her fist again and he lowers his head closer. “Oh? Trying to cast a spell are we?” he asks.

The baby opens her tiny fist and manages to get a hold of a lock of his gray bangs. She holds onto it and makes a sound Cedric swears is a laugh. She gives his hair a tug that makes him wince.

“Her name is Calista.” He glances up and sees Cordelia looking at them, a drowsy smile on her face.

“Calista?” Cedric asks. He winces as his niece tugs on his hair again. “Ngh! Neptune’s nettles! She’s as strong as a Minotaur already!”

Cordelia laughs softly, shaking her head. “She’s saying hello. Perhaps she already loves her uncle Ceddy.”

“Be that as it may...I would prefer not to have her rip my hair out! I doubt I will look good with a hunk of it missing.” Cedric carefully opens her fist with a finger, chuckling as he gives her back to her mother.

Cordelia holds Calista to her chest, looking down at her with a warmth Cedric has never seen before. “She’s so small, isn’t she? But I know she’s got magic in her blood.”

“She’s beautiful,” Cedric says, pulling up a chair to sit beside his sister’s bed.

“I...she’ll need all of the family to help her grow.”

Cedric knows what his sister is asking without asking and he nods his head. “Of course she will and of course she shall have it.” He strokes Calista’s brow with the backs of his fingers and smiles at her. “Little Calista shall have an entire family of magic users to love and care for her.”

Cordelia smiled, allowing her eyes to droop closed again. She was still very tired. “M’glad of that…Ceddy.” 

There was a truce for now between them and Cedric couldn’t be any happier about it.


End file.
